What Love Can Do
by Uofl23
Summary: Harry and Hermione screw up. Lots of crazy things happen. chap 10 up previosly named The Mistake, but that named was over used. Title comes into effect at the end. chap 13 up.
1. Default Chapter

Harry was not happy to be back at 4 Privet Drive. Since his aunt and uncle found out some one was out to kill him, they rarely let him out of his room. But that didn't bother Harry. Harry couldn't get the image of Sirius's death out of his mind. Harry just replayed the image over and over in his head. He had spent most of the summer going over what had happened the night he lost his god father. He kept dreaming about that night.

The night before he left to spend the rest of the summer with the Weasley's, Harry was finishing summer assignments. An owl tapped his window. He opened the and let in the owl. Attached to its leg was a parcel, which contained a letter and a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. The letter read,

_Harry,_

_Thought you might like to see this. Can't wait to see you at_

_The Burrow for the last week of summer. Plus we have to talk._

_Something's happened. It's extremely important. We will talk about it tomorrow. _

_Don't tell Ron._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

The front page of the _Daily Prophet _read,

_Sirius Black's Death Reveals Truths_

_As was thought until recently, Sirius black was the one who_

_betrayed the late Lily and James Potter. It has now been alerted to us_

_that the person who committed this crime was not Sirius Black, but_

_another close friend, who's name will not be disclosed..._

This brought a grin to Harry's face. He was glad to that his god fathers name had been cleared up. He wrote Hermione a thank you letter, and tried finished his potions assignment, but then his mind began to wonder. What had Hermione need to talk about that was so important. He fell asleep at his desk thinking about it.

-

"Hello everyone" Mr. Weasley exclaimed as they came in the kitchen at The Burrow. "Harry and I have arrived."

"Oh, Harry, it's great to see you. I've missed you. Have those muggles not been feeding you very well, you're skin and bones. Well, we'll take care of that! Dinner we'll ready in a moment."

Harry gave her a big hug," Great to see you again Mrs. Weasley,"

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed as he rushed in to greet his old friend. "I'm glad you're here. I need to copy some of your summer assignments."

"Don't let him do it, Harry, he's already tried to copy mine tried to copy mine," Hermione joked as she entered the kitchen and walked over to Harry and gave him a big hug. She had put on a few pounds.

"Oh, bug off, Hermione, Harry can help me if he wants." Ron replied with the same since of humor.

"Ron, set the table, dear" Ron's mom called.

"Mom, I haven't seen Harry in a long time. Make Ginny do it!" Ron yelled back.

"NOW" Mrs. Weasly yelled at the top of her lungs, and gave Ron a look at would scare Madeye Moody, so Ron went to set the table.

"What did you need to talk about" Harry whispered to Hermione after Ron was out of earshot.

"After dinner." Hermione whispered back. Then she went to help Mrs. Weasley set the table.

-

After dinner, Harry and Hermione walked through the garden while Ron got stuck doing dishes. They sat down on a bench and began to talk.

"What is it your so worried about Hermione?" Harry asked once they sat down. "If it's about my safety, The Order has the Deatheaters on the run, so I'm safe for the moment."

"It's not that, I was just wondering how you were coping with Sirius' Death."

"It's not easy. I miss him a lot, I still dream about the night he died, wait…" Harry says, he then goes deep into thought, "Why couldn't you say that in front of Ron?"

"Well, that's not the only reason I wanted talk. Remember that night at Zoolander's Pub(1), when we went to drink away the pain of Sirius' death?" Hermione asked neverously.

"WAIT, YOUR NOT…."

"I'm Pregnant." Hermione said with a little fear in her voice.

-

Zoolander's Pub: A pub/hotel just outside of Hogsmede, where there are cheap rooms, and the drinking age is just a suggestion.

We'll That's chap 1! Let me know if you like it. Chap 2 may not be posted for a while, (finals. But if I have any time I'll write it. Please Review.


	2. chap 2

Harry couldn't believe what he had heard. He just sat there, he couldn't move or speak. There was a long, awkward silence between Harry and Hermione until Hermione broke it.

"I have already decided that I'm keeping the baby. It's my mistake and I will have to deal with. If you don't want anything to do with me or the baby, I will understand." She said as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Look, here comes Ron. We'll talk about this tomorrow at Diagon Alley." Harry quietly replied. There wasn't a hint of emotion in his voice at all.

"That are you do doing? Why do two look so down?" Ron yells as he makes his way out to the bench to sit with Harry and Hermione.

"Nothing, really, we were just talking." Harry replied, with that same messed up voice.

Ron didn't belive a word they said. "What's wrong Hermione, why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy to see Harry safe. I going in, I need to use the bathroom."

"What was up with her?" Ron asked Harry when Hermione was out of earshot. "She seemed like something terrible had happened to her."

" I do'no" said Harry.

"Well, I was thinking about asking her out. You think that she would go out with" Ron said. His face was starting to turn red.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea. She seems like she is going through a rough time. Plus I thought that you and Lavender were together."

"Yeah, but Hermione is a better match for me I think. I think I have a shot. Hermione and I became real close this summer."

'You have a snowballs chance in hell' thought Harry as he and Ron went inside.

-

Harry's point of view.

That night Harry lay awake in bed and thought about what had happened. He thought about that night at Zoolanders'

' I can't believe that we were so stupid' he thought to himself 'fuck fuck fuck! Well, that's exactly what got us in to trouble. How did we get to that point? I Remember, she took the Knight Bus to my house, then we took the Knight bus to Zoolanders, where I had more whisky than anyone should have at my age. To my surprise, Hermione had loosened up and had a few shots, which is very uncharacteristic of her, but I was glad she was having a good time. Everything kinda got blurry there, but the next thing I remember was the feeling I got when I stuck my dick in Hermione, it as a great feeling. I mean, I have used my hand before, everyone has, but it doesn't feel like this, it was amazing. Then I remember her waking me up, and I had a hell of a hangover. She pointed her wand at me and said, "turroso" and my head cleared up. Then we put up our close, left, and pretended we it didn't happen, and we haven't mentioned it since.' But since she is having a child, I will support it, and I wonder what will happen to us at Hogwarts.

-

Hermine's Point of View

Hermione stayed up that whole night crying and thinking about how it went telling Harry went, and she knew that he wouldn't want anything to do with her. 'He probably thinks I'm a little whore, considering the circumstances we fucked under. But I didn't do it because I'm a whore, but because I love Harry, and I was ready for it to happen with him. I know he would never feel the same way about me, but I couldn't live with myself if he wasn't my first. The night it happened, I had it set up perfect. He told me he had been drinking away the pain of losing Sirius, and I had found out Zoolander's would be a good place to do this. We came in, and Harry went strait for the Jack Daniels. I had the bartender fill my shot glass with water to make it look like I was getting drunk. And I lead him to my room I rented for the night, and we fucked, not once but twice. I bet he doesn't even remember he was so hammered. The next moring I woke him up, gave him a charm that took away his hangover, and we went our separate ways. Little did I know, I miss read the birth control spell, and ended up ovulating instead.''"I know Harry doesn't want anything to do with me. I don't know what will happen at Hogwarts, but I bet that my prefect status is revoked, and I can't deal with all the things that will be said behind my people for bring pregnant. With people like Malfoy around, I'll never be able to live down the mistake I made. I'll just leave now, and start a new life in the muggle world. After Harry tells them what's happened, I bet they don't even bother to look for me."

Hermione packed a few clean close, her wand, and a little bit of food, and stole a broom and left the Burrow.

-

Chap 2 is here, and three is on the way. Let me know what you think, and if I should continue, or start over. Please let me know witha review

Uofl 23


	3. chap 3

Heres chapter 3. Thanks to all my reviewers. Everyone wants me to continue, so I'll keep going. Things are a

bout to get crazy. Oh, and im sick oh ron dating luna in other stories, he can get better than that.

Uofl23 Disclaimer: I own non of this, im broke. Don't sue

-

Everyone was eating breakfast the next morning at the Weasleys' except for Hermione and Ginny.

"Anyone seen Hermione?" Harry asked," I need to ask her a few questions about her ah……. Homework."

"I don't think she's out of bed, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley replied. "She hasn't been feeling to well, sick at her stomach. None of my healing spells worked on her. If it weren't Hermione, with the weight she's put on and all, I'd think she was pregnant."

Suddenly Ginny came walking down the stairs. She walked to the table and sat down. As she was filling her plate with food, she looked up, and said with a puzzled look, "Where's Hermione? I had a few things I needed to talk about with her about. She had a few ah…. spells she was going to teach me about ah……….transfigureation."

"YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT WITH YOU IN YOUR ROOM?" Harry said a little louder than he intended to.

"Clam down, Harry, you know are Hermione, she probably just went to Diagon Alley to make sure she got the best books or something. Don't worry, she's fine."

"Yeah your probably write." But Harry couldn't keep his stomach from turning. He knew how vulnerable she and the baby she was carrying was." I'm going to go ahead and go to. There is a new book on Quiditch strategies I want to look at."

"Ok Harry, later" Everyone said as he left.

-

Harry had been looking for Hermione an hour, and no sign of her. He had seen a few sixth and seventh years from his house, but no one had seen her. 'Where the hell could she be. I have a feeling something's wrong.' Harry checked a few shops again that he had checked earlier, and decided to go take a break. He was exhausted from running from store to store.

Ron was having a butter beer and came and sat down beside him. ,"See anything any good in that Quiditch book, mate,"

Ron asked as he sat down.

"What?...oh yeah. Hey listen, you haven't seen Hermione anywhere, have you?

"No, I thought she would have met up with you by now."

"Listen Ron, remember when you asked me if you should ask Hermione out, and I said it wouldn't be a good idea?"

"Yeah, why" Ron replied with a puzzled look.

"Well, there's a reason that I said it would be a good idea. She is ah….. she's……..she's kinda of ah…. Carrying a ah……baby."

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU SAYING. THIS IS BULLSHIT, YOUR LYING OUT OF YOUR FAMOUS RICH LITTLE ASS. YOR JUST SAYING THIS SO YOU CAN DATE HER, NOT ME."

"Ron, clam down. That's what she was down about when you came to talk to us in the garden. She's was kinda upset. She's probably a good 4 months along."

"Wait, why would she tell you and not me. Like I said, we got close over the summer."

Harry, stop looking Ron in the eye, and looked down at the floor. "We'll, because the baby's kinda of mine. We both got smashed one night at a place called Zoolander's, which has rooms conveniently, and we kinda of did it with out protection."

"That's a fucking brilliant idea for you two to do. But it was an accident. I'll help you two get through this on two terms, that I'm the god father, and that you name him Ron if he's a boy."

Harry grinned at Ron." The first one defiantly, but you'll have to talk to Hermione bout the second one."

Unknown to Harry and Ron, a certain blonde overheard their conversation.

-

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were on the train to Hogwarts, and they were thankful they had found Hermione. She had owled Harry, and told him she had run off because she was scared, and said she would be at Hogwarts. She told Harry to tell everyone she had gone t see her parents. She had told Dumbeldor about the situation. Harry was happy he was going to see her, they seriously needed to talk. Acutely, he was killing to tell her that he would be there for her through all of this and that he loved her. WAIT. Where did that come from? That was the first time her had thought to tell her he loved her. 'I'll leave that off for the time being' he thought to himself.

The beginning of the year feast traveled extremely fast for Harry. He looked for Hermione, and couldn't find her. She never showed up during dinner. When dinner ended, Harry led the first years to the dorm, and then walked to his privet (2)prefect room.. 'We'll, maybe I'll she her tomorrow for classes tomorrow. I may burst if we don't talk soon.'

A call came from his door, he couldn't make who it was, but he hoped it was Hermione "Hey sexy, what are you doing?"

To his shock, Ginny walked to his bed, wearing nothing but a towel.

" You know last year, when I said I was over you?"

"Ah, yeah." Harry answered, slightly confused

"Well, I lied." Ginny dropped the towel, climbed on top of Harry, and started kissing him. Harry tied to pull her off. Harry heard someone walk to the door, he looked up, and it was Hermione, crying, and began running down the hall towards her prefect room . Harry flung Ginny off him and chased her to her room. Harry couldn't get in her room but he could hear her crying.

" Get the fuck away from here you creep." She yelled. Harry just collapsed at the door.

-

2 I know the prefects don't have there own room, but I need places for things like this to happen!

That's 3. I told you shit was getting crazy. Please review, and chap 4 is under the working process.I haven't decided where it's gunna go, but harry and hermes wont be on good terms yet. And ginny isn't done with her persuit.

Uofl23


	4. chap 4

Thanks again to all my reviewers. Still really haven't decided how this things gunna end, but it may be a while. So you can take that as good or bad news.

Uofl23

The next day, Harry couldn't get his mind off the events the night before. He was on his way to the libarary to look for Hermione, cause he figured that's probably where she was. He wasn't able to get any other response from Hermione that night other than, "Fuck you" or "Go Away". After an hour of trying to talk to her, he went to bed. And then he thought of why the hell Ginny Weasley acted like that. Even though she told him she had feelings for him, it wasn't like her to make a move that aggressive. Actually, it wasn't like anyone one in the right mind to make a move that aggressive.

As he walked in the library, he saw one of his friends, but it wasn't the one he expected. Ron was waiting for him as he showed up.

"Harry, I think me and you need to go somewhere where we can talk in privet." Ron said in a very calm voice.

"Okay?' Harry said, wondering what Ron wanted to talk about. They ducked into the first empty classroom they came across. As soon as they were inside the room, Ron landed a huge left hook on Harry's face.

"OWW, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"OH, YOU SHOULD KNOW. JUST WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER LAST NIGHT. I THOUGHT WHAT YOU DID TO HERMIONE WAS AN ACCIDENT, BUT APPERANTLY, YOU'RE A FUCKING MAN WHORE! AND IF YOU LAT ONE FINGURE ON MY SISTER OR HERMIONE I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, AND I'M FUCKING SERIOUSLY." Ron left the room in a rush, and Harry had blood running out of his mouth, and the entire left said of his face was swelling.

"Oh, lord Potter, what happened to you" Professor McGonagall said as she entered her class room.

"I, ah, fell," was all Harry could think of to say. It was kind of obvious someone had just kicked the crapped out of him.

"Well, lets get you to the hospital wing."

-

A certain blonde Gryffindor was walking down to the Great Hall, when she bumped into a certain Slytherian.

"Pavertai, what happened to your hair? It looks really hot."

" Malfoy, I know something that could ruin Potters and Grangers reputation. This could be your big chance to humiliate both of them. Only one catch, you have to do something for me."

Harry laid in the hospital wing thinking, again, to himself. ' This was a hell of a way to get back into the wizarding world. My best friend is carrying my kid, my other best friend took me out with one punch, and his little sister, apparently, is madly in love with me, again.'

"Harry?" someone said as the entered the room . Harry didn't have his glasses, so he couldn't see, not to mentioned his left eye was useless.

"Hermione, is that you?" Harry said, you could tell his voice was a little anxious.

"It's me Harry." Ginny replied softly. "I doubt that you she will be by. She still is happy about last night."

"Bloody hell she's not, and I'm not either." Harry responded sharply. "What in the hell came over you to fucking pull something like that? See where it's got me? Hermione isn't speaking to me, and I'm lucky this is all Ron did to me."

"We'll, I'm sorry Ron did this to you. He really needs to start watching his temper. But you need to realize, Hermione is not for you. You and me belong together, we're a perfect match. Harry, I'm sure you'll realize that, but if you don't, we will be together one way or another. Ta Ta." Ginny left with a snobby, almost cocky little wave.

'You know what, that's it. I have to get to Hermione and tell what really happened.' He thought to himself. 'she needs to know that I love her………………. Wait just a minuet, why do I keep telling myself ? I don't love her like that. But she dose need to know that I'm going to support her.

-

Hermione was in her room, doing, guess what, THINKING. She knew that Harry didn't want to have a kid to worry about, with Voldermort still around and all, but I didn't think he would forget about it so quick, but he dosne't need me, I don't need him. So Harry Potter, fuck you.

-

Paverati let out a big moan. Malfoy was trying to discover the massive secret she had on Potter and Granger, and he rather enjoyed what he had to do to get it

"That should be enough to get that secret out of you, Patel, and if I do say so myself, I'm pretty good at this." Malfoy said with a smirk.

"That was fair, Malfoy, but if want a secret like this, I need to have more than ONE orgasm," she said as she gave him a soft kiss and started putting her bra back on. "Guess you have you'll just have to try harder next time." She finished putting on her close and left.

Malfoy was a little pissed he didn't learn the secret, but was excited about his next try.

-

That's 4. 5 may be up lata tonight. Any ideas let me know. All revise have been good, Thanks again and keep them comin.

Uofl23


	5. chap 5

Once Harry left the hospital wing, he went strait to Hermione's room. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Who is it?" she answered softly.

"It's me, Harry, and before you say 'go away' or 'fuck you', please, please, let me talk to you."

She came to the door. She had tear stained eyes. He could tell she had been crying, "You've got 5 minuets" she said as walked back her bed.

"Hermione, I didn't want to do anything with Ginny that night. She came to me in nothing but a towel, and was on top of me before I could do anything."

"Sure. I'm supposed to believe you weren't enjoying that? I'm about to have a baby, and if you don't want to be a father to it, that's your choice. And I don't have the right to interfere with your decisions, so if you want Ginny, that's fine with me."

"But Hermione, I want to support you and the baby. I don't love Ginny. I'm telling the truth. Ginny means nothing to me in that way. It's you I lo…….. I mean miss you" There was an awkward silence between the two of them

"Sorry, Harry I just don't trust you right now." But Hermione thought that he was going to tell her he loved her, but she thought Harry was going to say, 'I love you' but she decided she needed to find out for sure if he was telling the truth. She decided to slip him a truth potion. She had found a new one that she could activate one time after he had taken it, but only one time. "You're five minuets are up." She said as she escorted out him out of her room. 'Soon we'll see what really happened.'

-

That night, Ginny Weasly was working on a concoction of he of her own. She was brewing a love potion. She planned to sneak into Harry room tonight to give it to him, but when she came up, she heard him and Hermione talking. 'Damnit' she thought. 'My chances were better when Harry and Hermione weren't speaking. Well then again, I can handle a little bit of competition.' She went back to he room to construct a plan to make give Harry the potion.

The next morning, Harry woke up late. Last night, he had stayed up most the night trying to do homework, which he had no clue how to do because of Ron's left hook, which knocked him out of class, (not to mention a mild concussion). As he entered the Great Hall, he looked for an open seat at the Gryffindor table, and there was only one between, Ginny and Hermione. As soon as he sat down, the first thing Ginny did was take his hand, which he quickly took back. He had seen that Ron, who was sitting with Lavender, had taken an interest in his choice of seating. 'Okay, when either of them says anything to you, look strait ahead and give short answers.' He took a drink of his Pumpkin juice, which he only threw back up. Something was apparently wrong with his drink.

"Harry" Ginny said as she slightly smiled at him, and as Hermione shot a horrible look at her, "Will you go with me to Hogsmede this weekend?"

"No." Harry replied shortly. His voice almost sounded like a machine.

"Why not," Ginny tried to sound hurt, but he knew that it was phony.

"Because I don't want your bother to beat the living hell out me again" Harry replied. Same machine-like voice.

"Ah, Harry," Hermione butted in, " Will you go with me to the library? There is a spell we did yesterday in class, and I want to show it to you."

"Okay." Harry replied. They both got up and left the table together. Ron shot Harry a look that was unmistakable. He knew what was coming.

"I won't let Ron do that to you again." Hermione said reassuringly as they entered the library. " I told him if he did, I'd hex him. Oh, and WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL HIM ABOUT THIS?"

"He's are best friend Hermione, he has a right to know. He will help us through this"

Hermione took her wand and pointed it at Harry's face. " Wait, what are you doing ?" Harry said nervously.

"_Acctivisu"_

_-_

Ron followed Harry and Hermione, If Harry so much as said one bad thing to Hermione, he was going to finish the job he had started the other day.

-

Draco had finally done his job to Paverati, his knew girlfriend. Tomorrow he would make sure was the worst day in Potters life.

-

Harry fell concens when Hermione activated the truth potion. He just at there, not moving or speaking.

"Did Ginny Weasly throw herself on you or did you do it voluntarily." Hermione asked

"She through herself on me. I struggled to get off, and through her off."

"Do you love Ginny Weasley?" Hermione asked

"No, I don't" Harry replied.

Hermione only had one other question she wanted to know the answer to. "Do you love me?" She asked.

-

That's five. Again, thank you for the reviews again. I will start six tonight, but probably wont be up to tomorrow. And if anybody has any ideas, and I mean any ideas, please help me out here. I think I have decided on an ending finally though,

Uofl23


	6. chap 6

Thanks again to all my reviewers. This chap is dedicated to harrygrul4life, for releasing how desperate for ideas. I don't think I will follow word by word, but it help a lot. This chap should at a whole new twist for our two little sex fiends.

Uofl23

-

Harry woke up in the hospital wing. There was only one person by him, Professor Dumbledore.

"Wh…What happened to me?"

"Well, from what I know, your friend, Hermione, had you under a truth potion, finding out what happened between you and one Ginny Weasley. Your friend, Ron, was listening out side the room, and apparently heard an answer he didn't like, and preceded to finish the job he started earlier." Dumbledore said almost comically. " But know to a more serious matter, Hermione is having complications with her pregnancy, and has returned for the last 2 months of her pregnancy.

"What, only two months left? How long did Ron knock me out for? Will the baby be ok? What about Hermione." Harry asked with a startled look on your face.

"Harry, I hope the seriousness of what has happened between you and Hermione. First, you have ruined two beautiful friendships, between you, Ron and Hermione. Second, you have endangered Hermione's life, as well as your own. Hermione know would be an easy target to draw you out into open, for lord Voldermort, which would lead you into battle with him, and all our hard work would be for nothing. And even if nothing happens between no and the time she has the baby, you both have to finish your 6th and 7th year with a child to take care of. Yes, the staff will help you, but there is only so much we can do. Oh, and not to mention that Hermione's parents have kicked her out after she has the baby. I hope you think about all of these effects before your take part in these acts again."

"Will the baby and Hermione be ok?" Harry asked as if he hadn't heard a word they said.

"We won't know until she has the baby. But she is in a lot of pain right now, and she is vomiting often. You will be present at the delivery. I must leave you know. You are free to leave when you fill better." As Dumbledoor left, Harry had time to collect his thoughts.

'Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. What am I going to go. I want to be with her if she is hurting, but I don't have a choice, I have to stay here. I guess for the summer, since her parents have kicked her out for the summer, we'll get a flat.' As he finished his thought, Ron entered the room. Harry drew out his wand.

"Easy, mate, I'm not going to hit you, I swear," Ron said as he sat down beside Harry, but Harry only lowered his wand he didn't put it up. "Hermione explained to me about the truth potion, and she told me the truth. And hexed me. But to mention another favor she did for you. All your homework you've missed. She almost enjoyed it."

"I'm glad," Harry replied, " I don't know how long I could have gone with you beating me every time I talked to her or your sister."

"Even with this, I have some bad news." Ron said as he handed Harry a wizarding tabloid. The front read,

_Harry Potter and School mate to have Child_

_It has come to attention that Harry Potter, and close friend and school mate, Hermione Granger, are to soon have a child. I had a chance to speak with a school mate of is, Draco Malfoy. Here's what he had to say," Well, Potter and Granger have been doing things like this since their forth year, and it was bound to happen. I'm surprised it took her this long to become pregnant, the way they have been going at it recently. Of course, a good friend like me, I told them the risk, and begged them to stop. But they said they didn't care what happened. I guess Harry won't go down as the Boy Who Lived, But as Forget the Pill Potter._

Harry through the magazine down. "Malfoy, that git, I'll kill him!"

"Harry, it get worse, Malfoy has a restraining order on you, so to you violent past against him. If you touch him, you go to Azkaban ."

"So theirs nothing I could do t him. DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT!" Harry said as he stromed out of the hospital wing

As he walked outside, most of the students were changing classes. "HEY EVERYONE, IT'S FORGET THE PILL POTTER. WERE'S YOUR LITTLE WHORE AT?" Malfoy yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone started laughing at him. Harry picked up his wand and pointed it at Malfoy. "Uh, Uh, no no no Potter, You don't want to go to Azkaban, do you?" Harry lowered his wand.

"You'll pay for this Malfoy!" Harry hollered back.

"Sure you will." Malfoy replied.

Harry walked off to class.

This went on for nearly a month. Wherever Harry went, people stared and giggled. Malfoy commented on Harry or Hermione every time he saw them. He was also receiving howlers every day from adults who his approved of how he using his mom and dad's sacrifice. Other than Ron and Ginny, none of the Weasley's were speaking to him Ron wasn't much help. Sure, he and Ron we're on better terms, and Ron helped him keep from killing Malfoy, but Ron spent most of his time with Lavender. Harry felt alone.

'That's it' Harry thought to himself.' Harry thought to himself 'I have to go see Hermione

-

"Hermione, how are you?" Harry asked as he entered her hospital.

"How the hell do you think I am, I am going into labor.!" Hermione answered sharpley. Harry had been with Hermione for only a week since he left Hogworts. Know one knew he left. Hi, and Hermione were know living in a flat by Diagon Alley. At the hospital, Hermione was in extreme pain.

"Keep pushing, Hermione" the doctor said. All of a sudden, Hermione past out.

"She's gone into a coma" said one of the nurses. "The baby is out, and is doing fine. But the mother still hasn't woke up yet."

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. "WILL SHE BE OKAY?"

"Sir, were going to have to ask you to leave. We the baby will be brought to the waiting room." The doctor said.

"Will she be okay?" Harry asked quietly.

"She should be fine. She's just in a coma." Just then, Hermione's pulse began to drop.

-

That's 6. My favorite yet. Let me know what you think, and give me ideas. Plus, what do you like better, books or movies of HP.

uofl23


	7. chap 7

Thanks again to all my reviewers. I don't know about you, but chap 6 was my favorite. Again, any idea's for the story let me know.

And yes, I have decided to write a few sequels to this, should be between 13 and 15 chaps.

Uofl23

-

It had been a week since Harry and Hermione's baby girl had been born. Hermione was still in a coma. She hadn't woken up since the little girl was born, but she was alive. The doctors didn't know if or when she would wake up. Harry sat their rocking his baby, staring at Hermione. "You know what?" He said to the baby, "I'm going to ask mommy to marry me when she wakes up." The baby started giggling when Harry uttered these words. "Yah, I hope she says yes, too."

-

Hermione had regained conciseness, but she hadn't open her eyes or moved. Suddenly, she heard someone speaking. "You know what?" the voice said. She could tell it was Harry, and she just remembered she had just had a baby. "I'm going to ask mommy to marry me when she wakes up."

'What!" Hermone thought 'Harry wants us to get married?' She decided to open her eyes.

"HERMIONE, YOUR AWAKE!" Harry yelled.

"You don't have to tell the whole hospital." Hermione said sarcastically, "Who you holding there?"

"Haven't decided yet, thought you and I could do it together." He replied, "Want to hold your new daughter?"

"Of course" Hermione shouted as Harry handed her the baby. "She's beautiful" she said in amazement.

"Thought of any thing that you might want to call her?" Harry asked.

"Well, Uh….." Hermione thought for a minuet. "How about Annie Lynn Granger."

"I was kind of hoping we could make it Annie Lynn Potter." Harry got down on one knee and pulled out a ring, "Hermione, will you marry me?"

-

Ginny paced around in her dorm, as more pissed as she had been for months. She and Ron had just received word that Hermione had woken up. 'Fuck, I was hoping that bitch had was going to crock, and Harry would be mine. Ok, time to bring out the secret weapon. I will just have to help Harry see that he loves me, not that whore who can't keep her legs closed.'

"Ginny?" Ron said as he came in her dorm.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she shouted at Ron.

"I was going to let you know, Harry and Hermione will be back and a couple weeks. I don't want you going after Harry. He just had a kid. Leave him alone." Ron said sternly.

"Ok," Ginny said slyly, "but if he comes after me, I don't think I will be able to contain myself."

Ron didn't like the way that sounded. 'That went to well. She is madly in love with him, and that's the first time she has EVER listened to me. She's planning something' Ron thought to himself. Ron decided to start keeping an eye on his sister.

-

Harry didn't like the look on Hermione's face. "Look Harry, I know you don't have feelings for me, so you don't have to do this, I know you want to help, but you don't have to marry me if you don't want to. I'll be okay." Hermione said, a tear rolled from her eye as she said this."

"But Hermione, I really do love you. I want to be with you. These 2 weeks living together have been the best of my life, and I never want that to end."

"But I was so bitchy.

"I don't care" said Harry. "Hernione, it was great because I was with you. I love you."

Hermione was crying. "No you don't. I know your lying. I asked you if you did under the truth potion, and you said you didn't."

Harry had know idea she asked that when he was under the potion. He had to make her see that he really liked her. "Hermione, I didn't think I loved you then, please, I love you, believe me. If you don't love me, that's fine, but don't decline because you don't think I love you, because I truly, deeply do."

"Okay." Hermione replied. She was all but bawling.

The next two weeks flew by for them. They stopped renting their flat, and bought it. Their baby truly was beautiful, the spitting image of Hermione, other than the eyes, she had Harry eyes. Al three of them were ready to make their way back to the Hogwarts Castle.

-

That's chapter 7. Short, I know, but sweet, and it's a nice set up for the rest of the story,Sorry bout the name, My girlfriend made me use her name. You know, it's sad, I'm 6'5 240, she's 5'5 120, and she has absolute control over me. Please review. Please give me ideas.


	8. chap 8

Okay everyone, I know it and you know it. I have the spelling of a third-grade special ed student. (No offense to all my 3rd grade special ed fans). Okay here's the deal. I have been getting up a chapter a day, while studying for finals, which is difficult. Now I seriously don't have time to go back check all my spellings, and then keep up with my schedule, so, if there is a certain spelling that is really bugging you, tell me where it is, give me the proper spelling, and I'll fix it, I promise. I do plan to go over chapter seven again because I was told I made more mistakes than usual in that chapter. If not, you must really not care, so I won't exert extra effort for people who don't give a rat's ass in the first place!

Uofl23

Harry and Hermione arrived just in time for classes the day she got back. Madame Pumphrey had volunteered to watch the newborn for them while they were in classes. They hadn't told anyone about the engagement. Hermione thought it best to keep it a secret. Harry had told Hermione about the article in the tabloid, and about how the whole wiziarding world knew about their baby, but she still wanted to keep it a secret. The two seemed as happy as they had ever been around each other.

The first few weeks since they had been back had been uneventful, other than the fact they had to show everyone the baby. They also named Ron and Hagrid co-godfathers, and Lavender the god-mother (couldn't think of anyone else, so don't be surprised if Lavender is changed out with someone else ad godmother). But this also hurt Harry in a way. He started thinking about his mother and father a lot, and how Sirius would be a god grandfather if he had been a little smarter that night.

One night, Hermione said she was going to the library to catch up on a little bit of reading. She told Harry to take Annie with him, and she would pick her up later. Harry agreed and, marched up to his room to do his homework, which he had a lot of make-up to do. Annie seemed tired in his arms; she was yawning and had trouble keeping her eyes open. When Harry got to his room, Annie was already asleep. He laid her in her crib, and sat down to work on his homework. Halfway thorough his potions assignment, he to felt his eyes start to drop, and he to, fell asleep.

While Harry was asleep, Ginny came and made Harry sallow the potion she had made. There was only one way it wouldn't work, if Harry was truly in love with someone else. When Harry woke up, she would be waiting to seduce him, and he should willingly come to her if all goes according to plan.

Harry was woken up by a screaming Annie, who was crying tremendously loud. He picked her up, and began to rock her in his arms. As he turned around he saw a naked Ginny Weasley lying on his bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" He shouted at Ginny." If Hermione catches you….."

"Don't worry about Hermione, I have already taken care her, tonight, your all mine."

"Ginny, there is know way that I'm doing anything with you tonight. Now if you would please leave, so I can take care of my two baby girl."

" Harry, she is already asleep. Now quit making excuses Harry, come and make love to me. Harry, I'm so horny."

"Ginny, I love Hermione, not you. Get that through your head." Harry was starting to get angry.

"Like I said, I have taken care of that little problem. Now, come on. I'm all yours." Ginny came over and tried to kiss Harry tenderly on the lips. Harry pushed her away and backed up a little bit and pt his baby bake in her crib.

"What have you done to Hermione." Harry asked calmly, with an angry look on his face.

"Would you stop worrying about her! You know on the inside you love me, so forget about that filthy Mudblood cam over here with….." Ginny was cut off in mid sentence by Harry.

"What have you done with Hermione," he said a little louder.

"HARRY STOP WORRYIRNG ABOUT HER AND COME HERE!" Ginny shouted at him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HERMIONE?" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. He had finally lost it. He had Ginny in a corner of his room, and was angrily towering over her.

'Why didn't my potion work' thought Ginny, 'we'll I must have messed up the ingredients, because I know he doesn't love that Mudblood. Well, I guess I'm just going to have to do this the hard way.

She reached and grabbed her wand off a table next to Harry's bed. "IMPERIO." She shouted all of a sudden Harry froze. "Now come here and kiss me." Ginny said with an evil gin on her face.

Harry's foot began to move toward Ginny. He could here her in his head commanding him over and over to come and kiss her. He thought of just taking the easy way out and just gave in to her commands and go over to her. 'No,' he thought 'I can't give into her, I love Hermione to much to do that.' He was able to put his foot back down where it was, and said, "What in the hell have you done with my fiancé?"

"Harry, you don't love her, I know it. I'm just trying to show that to you. Know, be a good boy, and do as you're told this time, IMPERIO!" She yelled again.

This time, Harry was barely affected by this curse. His foot barely moved from its position on the floor.

"Well, maybe I can suffer you into commission. CURCIO! I'll let you out of the curse when you say that your mine, not Hermione's."

Harry tried, but couldn't get out of the course. He knew he was never going to betray Hermione, so he just laid there in pain. He didn't even give her the pleasure of him screaming. He just laid their, witching on the floor. Ginny finally released him from the curse.

She said as she started crying, "Well, if I can't have you, no one can. AVA…"

"Expelliarmus." To Harry's surprise h saw that Ron had fired the spell at Ginny. It knocked Ginny unconscious "You okay mate?"

"Yeah. She has got Hermione somewhere. I'm worried about her," Harry said.

"I knew Ginny was up to something," Ron said. Harry could tell Ron was hurting. It's never good to go against your own flesh and blood the way he just did... "Let's go find her."

You can take this anyway you want to, this is the last chapter for a while, so again, let me know what you think, oh, and things go real bad later in the story

Uofl23


	9. chap 9

"So, where do we go from here." Ron asked as the effects of the Cruciatus Curse wore off.

"I don't know." Harry replied. From the information Ginny had given them, they had no idea were to start. Ginny had only said she had taken care of her, didn't say how, where, or with who. They walked back to the Gryffindor Common room.

"I think she's in the school," Ron said, " Ginny doesn't have many out of school contacts, and none of them would help her do something like that."

"The map," Harry said rather quietly.

"What?" Ron said rather loudly. "If you would speak up I could hear you."

"The Marauder's Map!" Harry said, not breaking concentration. "If she is in the school, she's on the map, and the person with her is on their to." Harry and Ron ran up to their dorm. They activated the map. "There she is, in the room The Mirror of Ersioed used to be. Wait, Ron, come and she whose she's with.

"There's a shocker." Ron said in a low voice as they began to sprint towards the room Harry had spent most of his first Christmas break in his first year. "never would have guessed he was in on it."


	10. chap 10

Ron looked at the map.

"There's a shocker, never would have thought he was in on it."

Neville Longbottom was pacing around Hermione, who was apparently tied to a chair. "Well, we better go, because if we don't get down there in a hurry, I might get so pissed I'll kill the fat fuck." And the made there way to the room.

When they got there they saw Neville, and Hermione was tied to a chair, but she was also butt naked, and crying. But Neville was acting like a captor, but more like a scared child. Harry went strait to untie and comfort Hermione, and Ron pointed his wand at Neville.

"I raped her," said Neville, in a small, scared voice. " I don't know what came over me. I wasn't my self. Ginny told me what to do, it was almost like her voice was commanding me in my head. And I just obeyed. When I came to my senses, it was too late. The voice, Ginny's voice, told me to kill her. I was finally able to stop. If you want to kill me Harry, I don't blame you."

"Sounds to me like you were under the Imperious Curse." Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry said from the corner. He seemed to have Hermione under control in the corner, and had given her some of his clothes. "Neville, I don't think your guilty, but I'm going to need your help. Go find Dumbledore and tell him what all Ginny has done, and tell him everything. Ron meet me in my room in 10 minuets, while I go find take Hermione from the hospital wing." Everyone followed their instructions.

Harry took Hermione to the hospital wing and explained the situation to Madam Pomfrey. "My this poor girl can't catch a break can she. Well, I'll take care of her. The physical effects of this situation should be gone by tomorrow, but who knows about the physiological effects. You can see her in the Morning."

"Thanks" Harry yelled as he ran out of the hospital wing. He noticed someone else was asleep in there, but he didn't bother to check who it was. He had more important things to do.

Neville went strait to Dumbledore's office and told him the events of tonight.

"That's strange," the head master thought outloud "Ginny has been living in the hospital wing all term. She has battling cancer, and she didn't want anyone, espically Harry. Only one student in the entire school knew about what had happened to Ginny, and knew where she was staying. She found out when she saw her in the hospital wing. Anyway, don't feel bad Neville, your where under the Imperious Curse. You couldn't have done anything, and feel grateful you stopped Hermione's murder."

Harry and Ron met outside of Harry's room, where they had left Ginny.

"Wait," Ron said as they were about to enter Harry's room. What has come over Ginny? She has never acted like this. Maybe she was under the curse to, like Neville." Ron said. You could tell he was more hoping this than actually believing it.

"Maybe Ron." Harry said while opening the door. "Only one way to find out."

They entered the room. There was a naked girl on Harry's bed, but she wasn't a red head.

" Holy Shit!" Harry yelled as he entered the room.

" Dido" replied Ron. "What the hell's she doing here?"

That's ten. This story has gotten good in my opinion, but then again I wrote it. Anyway, this chap was fun as hell to write. It kinda wrote it self if you know what I mean. 11 may not come tough if I don't get any reviews. Ppl liked it first time around, and I got threatened when I pulled it, but its gotten no response lately, and I'm not a self motivator.


	11. chap 11

Note from the author: Everyone has given me great review on this fanfic, and for that I thank you. But I have also posted to chapters for my second one, and I haven't gotten a review, so if you like this one please do me a huge favor and read and Review my other one so I will know if it's on track. Thanks,

Uofl23

Ron at Harry looked at the naked and slender figure of Parvati Patil on Harry's bed.

"You know Harry, if this had been last night, I might have really been surprised, but the way things have gone tonight, I might be surprised, but the way things have gone tonight, I'm not."

But Harry wasn't even half paying attention to what Ron had said. He was waking Parvati up. He needed to no why in the hell all of this had happened.

Parvati awoke with kind of a jerk. She opened her eyes, and took a moment to gather herself. She looked around the room, and saw that Harry and Ron where staring at her. Then she looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh shit!" she said.

"Okay," Harry said aloud, in kind of an official tone, "This is how we are going to been the interrogation. Question one: Why are you naked in my bed and not Ginny?"

"Because I have been taking ploy juice potion the whole year. Every time you have thought you have seen Ginny this whole year, it's been me."

"Question two: Where's Ginny?"

Parvati sat and talked to her feet. "She has been in the hospital wing all year. I am the only one who saw her, and that was by accident, I was in there because I was vomiting, and saw her taking her cancer medication. She didn't want anyone to see her with know her, so I grabbed her hair that had fallen out to make the potion." Ron looked a little sick to find out his sister had cancer.

"Why have you been impersonating Ginny all year?"

"To get closer to you. She was the only chance I had to trick you." Tears where know flowing freely from her eyes. "She was the only chance I had for you to love me."

"What?" Harry asked, his eyes open almost as far as they would go. "But why would you want me to love you, I thought you hated me. I left you at the Yule Ball, not to mention the fact your dating the only person in this entire school that wants me dead.

"That's just a big cover up." Parvati replied, knkow practically bawling. " I don't like Draco, but I had to find a way for him to do some things for me that helps me."

Harry just at back and tried to digest what he had just heard. "All Draco has really done all year is tried to ruin Hermione's reputation. What has he done to help you make me love you?"

"That's exactly what he's done. My first attempt to make you brake up didn't work, you weaseled your way out of it. So I tried to make you not like Hermione, and that didn't work, and obviously plan 3 here went strait to hell, but…." But Harry cut her off before she finished.

" But why have you done all this?"

"Because we should be together, not your and your little whore. You the boy who lived, and I'm the most popular person here. We're perfect together. I had thought you had finally realized that when we went to the Yule ball together, but you gave me absolutely no attention that night. So next year I waited until you had forgotten about that night, and left you alone during fifth year. I was about to make a move on you this year, but I over heard a conversation between you and Ron saying that you and Hermione were going to have a kid. This messed up my plans, so I tried to have sex with you, and get myself pregnant with your kid, but you wouldn't have sex with Ginny, like I planed, so I moved to plan 3, but that didn't work, because you didn't take the love potion, and you didn't fall for me tonight, and you saved Hermione. But plan four has begun, and this should finally win your love."

"What the hell is plan four?" Harry asked.

" To eliminate the only thing that's keeping you chained to Hermione, by killing Annie."

Harry and Ron both looked at where Annie had been laying in her crib, and she was gone. "What the hell have you done with her. You want be able to save her, she's more than likely already dead. And she's off school grounds, so that little map of yours won't help. So now we can be together."

Ron and Harry just looked at each other, and then ran out of the room, and to the broom shed, to get brooms, and them took of, to find Harry's baby girl.

HAHA. Yall thought I had forgot about her, but she is in trouble know. Next chap will get crazy. And Plz read and review my other story. U should like it better than this one.

Uofl23


	12. chap 12

Harry and Ron had flown over all of Hogsmeade, and they still had no sign of Annie, or anyone who might have kidnapped her. Harry signaled Ron to the ground, so they could talk.

"We need to think of who might have taken her," Harry said, "because this isn't going anywhere."

"Well," said Ron, maybe thinking a little to hard, "what about Lucius Malfoy? He's the most likely person to want to kid dead."

"I don't think so," Harry said, staring at Ron, also thinking hard, "I mean look at who has been in on this ordeal the whole time, Neville and Parvati, and those weren't exactly the first to people that would have come to mind. You get what I'm sayin?"

"I think so, but then who do you think it would be?" asked Ron, scratching his head, hurting from all of his thinking.

"Maybe," Harry said as he started pacing, "maybe it was…"

Harry and Ron arrived at an old, run down house. " You sure this is where he lives? asked Ron.

"This has got to be it." Harry replied. He saw all of the run down wizard supplies around the front yard. All of a sudden they heard a sound like a wailing baby. They kicked down the front door and ran inside. They sound grew louder and louder, until all of a sudden, it just stopped. Harry turned a corner into his kitchen and saw his worse fear had become a reality. He saw his baby girl, Annie Granger Potter, dead on the floor.

Harry didn't tear up, and he didn't run and pick her up, he knew she was dead, looked the man who killed her dead in the eye. " You just fucked yourself over. I'm not the right person to fuck with. I've lost a lot of people in my life. Voldemort killed my parent's his life has been hell since. Bellatrix Lestrange killed my god father, she's dead. And know you have hurt my fiancé, and killed my baby girl, and know your about to go strait to hell."

Luna Lovegood just laughed, "Right," she said in a sarcastic tone. "Harry, I've been playin you since the beginning of last year. I now know everything I need to know to kill you. You really think anyone is that stupid to just sit and daydream? I thought your were a little smarter than to just let an outsider in and trust her that easily. You are and idiot. You're lucky to still be alive." She said as a Darkmark appeared on her forehead. "I obviously saw how much you and Hermione cared about each other. She was an easy target, and the baby made it even easier. Parvati was a great help in getting the baby alone and easy to just take. You left a baby alone for at least 25 minuets and the door unlocked with a naked girl who just tried to rape you, what and idiot."

Harry was tired of listening, and was as mad as hell. He lifted up his wand and said "Pertificus Totalis" and cast Luna into a full body bind and left her on the floor. "Told you you were going to die tonight." Harry said. He walked over to a broken piece of glass, picked it up and put it into Luna's heart and left her to die. He then picked up the corpse of his little girl, got on his broom, and flew back to Hogwarts. Ron just stood and gawked.

The next couple of days had been hard on both Harry and Hermione. Parvati had been removed from the school. Their had been a ceremony for Annie which the whole school attented. Hermione had cried and Harry stood with his same glass like structure. After the ceremony, Hermione ended her and Harry's engagement. Hermione handed him the ring, and explain that she wasn't going to make Harry marry her, because she knew in her hart that he was doing it because of Annie, and she started crying. Harry just walked off, not speaking not changing expression.

Ron later went to talk to Harry in his room, and he wasn't there. "Wander where he's at?" Ron thought out loud. He walked over to Harry's trunk and got the Marauder's Map. He used the words to activate and looked at it, and Harry was no where to be seen in the school. He was gone.

That the end of that chap. I warned you it was getting crazy. To be honest, writing it felt bad, so I don't know when I'll update. Read my other story. I'm out

Uofl23


	13. unlucky 13

Thanks chita for your loyalty to my story, and thank you for your complements. The story should start getting good. Everyone else start reviewing so I know how ppl like my story. My other story will soon be receiving its third chapter, so let me know what you think about it. Thanks,

Uofl23

Harry had officially left the wizarding world only two weeks ago, but it had felt like an eternity. He had hopped on his broom and had flown to Diagon Alley, where he went to Gringotts. There, he got some of his inheritance, and converted it into muggle money to live off of. He also locked away all of his things that connected him to the wizading world. All but two. He had kept Hedwig with him, because she would have died in the vault, and he kept his wand. He didn't know why, but when he was about to leave his vault, he didn't feel right without it.

After that, he set off to start a knew life, away from the wizarding world, away from pain. He was staying in a cheap muggle hotel, and was looking for a place of his own. He had also found a job that he liked, working at a clothing store. (It doesn't sound that great, but imagine being the only strait guy in a GAP.) He had left his old life behind.

Harry had awoken early on a Monday morning. He and a girl named Sarah, whom he had never met, and was getting ready. He took a good long shower, and began breakfast. Hedwig was fidgeting in her cage, and had been for a week, but Harry didn't know why. He fed her well, but when he let her out of his cage, all she did was peck him. Harry began to eat, trying his best to ignore Hedwig. 'I think I know why she's acting like this,' Harry thought to himself. "I'm not going back he said out loud, and looked at her. She just turned her head.

Harry was about ready to leave, when he heard a knock at his hotel doors. 'Who knows I'm here,' Harry thought. He opened the door, hand on his wand just in case, and looked at Hermione, who was standing there in muggle cloths, and her make up running down her face. Harry backed away from her, and let in his room. Hedwig seemed to clam down considerable.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked.

"I've been looking for you, and I followed you back her last night from the mall. I have room on the other side."

"Well, I'm getting a place of mine soon, and I'm going to stay there, and stop all contact from that fucking world of freaks," he said. They had already both sat down on the bed. There was a definite awkwardness between them.

"Harry come back to school with me. Everyone is worried about you. Come back were you belong, with friends and people that love you." Hermione was visibly crying now. Her voice was also cracking.

"Whatever," he said. He rose to his feet and started walking around. He was silent for a second, but then he lifted his head and looked Hermione right in her eyes.

"You don't know what it's like…" he started. "You don't know what it's like to have family just taken from you. I have had three real chances at a family. I could have grown up with my parent's: that went strait to hell, because the wizarding world took it away. Then I had the chance to live my god father, who thanks to the wizarding world had been locked up for 12 years, and they took him away to. And then with you and Annie, and Annie who was never given a chance at life. So why should I go back to the wizarding world? Do more people I care about can die? Who next, you, the Weasley's, how bout I just stay here. I'm sick of magic and everything that comes with it, so I'll never go back to that hell hole."

"Your parents would want you to finish school Harry, you know they would." Hermione said, practically bawling.

"How would I know?" Harry asked. "I haven't met them, I wouldn't know. They were dead before I was one. Correction, they were take from me before I was one. Just like Sirius, and just like Annie."

"You still care about the wizarding world, I know you do. You still have Hedwig, and you had your wand when you let me in."

"Well you right about Hedwig." Harry said, a little sarcastically. "as for my wand though…" he pulled it out of his pocket, snapped it in half, and handed it to Hermione. "I through with magic." he said, and walked out of the hotel room.

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just heard and witnessed. Harry was going crazy. She just sat in his room, and cried until she was able to get control of herself. She knew Harry had loved Annie, but he didn't seem all upset about their breakup. Maybe he really was just marrying her because of Annie. 'Well it's officially over.' She tried to pet Hedwig before she left, but Hedwig seemed to start feeling rather touchy and angry again.

Oh the encounter. It's not going well, and may not get better soon. Hedwig's got the right idea.Let me know if you like it.

Uofl23


End file.
